When Jealousy Took Over You
by haeresislightning2
Summary: The boy had witness them, only for a few moments but already enough to fuel an unwelcome feeling deep within him. He threw a one last warning look at the bassist, warning him to not get to close to what is his, to begin with. Rated T for Jealousy. A KouXFutaba oneshot.


. **A/N:** Hi guys! This is my first time writing a canon story for Ao Haru Ride and I enjoyed every bit of it. Hopefully you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I had fun writing it!

 **Warning:** I just recently started reading the manga again, started from chapter 0, and maybe I got some point a bit different with the main story, especially the Touma part. And no worries, this oneshot is fully KouXFutaba, Touma was needed to add some spice to the story xD **English is not my first language so you guys might find some errors.**

* * *

ENJOY!

"Bye bye, Futaba-chan!"

"Bye bye Yuuri-chan!" She waved her friend goodbye as she looked at the pair of lovers walking side by side. She smiled at the picture, knowing how her friends are happily in love.

She sighed as she scrolled through LINE, wasting her time while waiting for Kou to finish meeting with Tanaka sensei. At the sound of her name being called, she would never thought she would see eye to eye with someone from her past, someone she would always felt indebted and guilty at.

"Yoshioka-san?"

"K-Kikuchi-kun?" She averted her gaze somewhere else, not strong enough to look directly into his piercing eyes.

"How'd you been nowadays?" _'Are you still crying over him?'_ The latter part of his question was left unsaid.

She was taken aback by how kind his voice was, as if not holding any grudge to her. "I'm doing okay. Classes during 3rd year are always a hassle isn't it?" She trailed off. "How are you?"

"Been better." He smiled. "Um, I want to give you this." He held out a box of Chocolate flavoured Pocky Stick, hoping for her to accept it. "I was planning to give it to you on White Day."

"I.. Kikuchi-kun." She bit the inside of her mouth. She had broken this poor man's heart, the least thing she could do was to accept this, regardless of the occasion that they never got the chance to celebrate as a couple, back then.

"Thank you." She held out both of her hands with a slight bow as she accepted it. She smiled at the familiar warmth that was emanated by the man who once tried to occupy her heart, Kikuchi Touma. She was always thankful for knowing him, although for a short while.

"Let's go, Futaba."

She turned towards the owner of the voice, already waiting for her at the school gate, annoyed looks etched on the boy's face. "HAI!"

Unknowingly, at least to her, the boy had witness them, only for a few moments but already enough to fuel an unwelcomed feeling deep within him. He threw a one last warning look at the bassist, warning him to not get too close to what is _his_ , to begin with.

* * *

"Hey, you want to come over?" Kou said as he leaned a bit too close to her so that only she could heard him.

"W-where to?" She asked back, although she knew too well the answer for that question.

He let out a little sigh, just right next to her left ear. His breath gently assaulting the base of her neck. "My house. No one's home. Aniki said he'll be late today."

 _'I couldn't say no could I?'_ Her conscious asked herself. She knew so well what would happened if she said yes. She read too much of shoujo mangas to know what will these events lead to. She was trying her best to supress her blush as that thought crossed her mind.

Kou on the other hand, seemed determine of it. And with that determination, he tugged on her hand and led her to his (hopefully) vacant house.

* * *

"Tadaima."

Futaba was looking anxiously for any other occupant of the Tanaka/Mabuchi household, but true to Kou's word, no one seemed to be at home. Still, she couldn't let her right foot to move, as she rooted on the small space at his front door, unconsciously keeping the door slightly open with her other foot.

"Come here, Futaba." He said as he hastily peeled off his shoes, eyes hidden under his unruly bangs. "Hurry up, close the door before the cat go out again."

At the tone of his voice, she hastily move but at that sudden movement, her foot that had been holding the door pushed her forward. Futaba was ready to meet face-first with the floor, but instead a pair of bony arms caught her by the seconds. Her face landed softly on a broad chest she had become familiar with.

"You're always this clumsy eh, Futaba." Kou inhaled her delicate smell of freshness that reminded him of rainy days during summer. "New shampoo?"

His deep and husky voice rang her head as she realized their close proximity. His question was left unanswered as she was too caught in the moment. They had been this close before. This proximity was normal whenever they shared a kiss, whether it was a stolen kiss, or a gentle kiss on the forehead they shared countless time, but this time it was different as they were alone, together, in his house, with no other occupant. Futaba was suddenly aware of his lanky fingers threading along her hair. She closed her eyes as her breathing hitched. With all what's left in her gut, she gently pushed his chest, just enough to give some space between them.

"Y-yes. A new one. By the way." She gulped. "Remember the DVD we rent together last Saturday? How about we watch it, now?" She looked anywhere other than his eyes, trying to supress more of the blushes to show up.

"Ah.. Okay. Let's watch in in my room then." He said as he slowly let go of her waist.

"L-lets just watch it in the living room! I mean, you don't have to clean your room then.." She mentally slap herself on the face for making such a lame excuse. "You go fetch the DVD. I want to say hi to Kou's mother first."

She smiled sincerely as she slightly pushed him to go to him room.

' _She's making excuses..'_ Kou's mind barked as he gritted his teeth.

* * *

20 minutes after the movie started, Futaba was well aware of Kou getting closer and closer to her spot on the couch. He had been inching closer to her, bit by bit, by using excuses such as wanting to get a better view of the TV, and claiming that the spot where she sat is the best spot on the couch. And right now, their shoulders are touching and his scent was everywhere engulfing her. _'It will be too obvious if I go and sit on the other sofa isn't it?'_ As much as she wanted to try to avoid him, at the moment, Kou is acting very cute.

 _'And his boyish smell is killing me!'_ She sighed.

Kou on the other hand, had been scrutinizing his girlfriend's gesture from the start. She was not pushing him away, or such, but her blushes were borderline permanent already. Especially just now when he leaned against her lap to take the cushion on the other side of her. He did thought of stopping all these teases, but when his mind brought him back to that certain bassist, he just couldn't put an end to this. _He wouldn't._

At the sound of low sigh coming from his girlfriend, he turned to her. "Hmn?"

"Ah, noth—"

Her word was cut short as her lips smoothly made contact with his. Her brown orbs went wide, as well as Kou's grey ones. _'This is bad, Futaba. Hurry up and turn away!'_ She leaned back and closed her eyes, fighting the crimson blush that invaded her face. "Sorry! I w—"

Again, that pairs of sinfully lips crashed on hers, but this time with a more force that before. As if telling her to stop pushing him away again. Her mind went fuzzy as she felt his hand made his way to the back of her neck, angling her to give more of her kisses to him. His other hand securely snaked on her shoulder, nudging her to face him completely. She could feel his kisses were a bit forceful today, but nevertheless Futaba was slowly giving in, as both of her hands landed on the front of his t-shirt, tugging on it.

Kou took it as a signal to deepen their kiss. They had kiss a lot before. But this time, he wanted to prove something, he wanted to make sure of something, something that has been bugging him all these time, especially since the moment he saw her girlfriend smiling at the other man. At the thought of that person, he tugged on her lower lips, lightly biting on it and smoothen it with his tongue.

 _'Tongue!'_ Futaba opened her eyes at that gesture and she pushed him away, successfully ending the kiss. The coldness of the room did nothing to lower her heating cheek.

"Kou!" She covered her lips with the back of her palm. "I-I'm sorry.."

"Don't be." His reply was short, as he looked away avoiding her gaze. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't force it onto you." He looked down to look on his two feet, covering his own blushing façade under his dark locks.

Futaba couldn't help but to notice his dejected looks. She did not meant to suddenly push him like that. She was in a pit of not knowing how to react when this happened between them. And she was scared when she saw the distant in his gaze.

"I d-didn't mean to push you. I was not ready, that's all." She said as she placed her palm on his knee. "Please, don't be like this." She said as she search for his eyes.

"I.. I saw you just now. I saw you talking with Kikuchi before we went home together. And I saw him giving you something, smiling over something that I didn't know. That gesture.. That makes me mad. I've lost you to him before, I wouldn't want that to ever happen again." He turned his head to look straight to her brown eyes. "Sorry, I was being possessive, but I wouldn't want to lose you, Futaba."

As she looked upon his honest gaze, she slowly enveloped him in her warm embrace. She rested her chin on top of his head, ensuring him of her endless love to him, as she inhaled the nostalgic scent of his that she became addicted to, ever since the first time the scent invaded her senses.

"Have I ever told you, how I love your scent, Kou?" She cupped his face so that he will be on eye level with hers. "I've been loving it since I was 13 years old. And that scent has never changed, and it will always be the strongest at the back of Kou's neck." She leaned forward and brushed her nose to the nape of his neck, intoxicated by his scent of musk and the slight smell of sweat. "Please, don't have those kind of thoughts ever again. I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here with you, holding your hand, not letting it go."

"Fu-Futaba.."

"Hmn?" She was just about to look up to him, but his hands came possessively on her back, tighten their embrace.

"No.. Don't look. Not just yet." Kou mouthed just beside her ear, but this time, instead of giving her the chills down to her backbone, this time, his voice brought warmth to her being. Most probably because he was blushing madly after listening to her oath.

She could feel his pointy nose slowly grazed her neck, followed by some open mouth kisses along her jawline. She closed her eyes as she focused all her senses to his touches, wanting to savour it all. When he rested his forehead on hers, when her own ambers met his lusty grey eyes, she angled her mouth to his to seal her promises to him. Futaba closed her eyes as their lips melded together. But this time, there were no sheer force added into it, but only filled with trust and love. She could feel how warm his lips were as their noses collided when his hand gently held the back of her neck, while the other started to roam her side. She snaked up her arms as her fingers lost in his smooth jet black tresses. Kou lightly nipped on her lower lips, seeking entrance and unlike then, she gladly obligated. At first, both were a bit unprepared by this new sensation, but they both played along timidly, and as he delved his tongue to find hers, she let out a low moaned. Her taste, her sound, her warm body that pressed neatly onto him were making his hormones jumping like crazy.

"Nghh.." Kou growl into the kiss when he felt her dainty fingers that had been playing with his hair, were now currently clamped on his shoulder. He followed his instinct as he slightly pushed her to lay down on the sofa. He caged her form under him with both hands planted on either side of her head. Reluctantly, he stopped his ministration to look at the beautiful being that was heaving flat beneath him. He stole a gaze upon her perfect face and he noticed how rosy her cheeks were while knowing he was also blushing as much as her, or maybe even darker. Not breaking their eye contact, his shaking hand unbuttoned the first three of her school uniform, but he stopped at the forth. He averted his gaze towards her heaving chest and he could see the tell-tale of well-endowed breast clothed in a black bra, peeking just behind the opened collar. He let out a huge sigh, and landed his head on the crook of her neck.

"Noth ghwere.." Kou mumbled in between the tangles of her hair.

"Hmn?" she opened her eyes that she didn't know were closed. "What did you say, Kou?"

"Not here. Come, let's go to my room upstairs." He spoke clearly as he rose up, holding both of her hands with him.

"Wha-? Wait! Kou!" Futaba let out a startled yelp as he scooped her up, grasping both of her long legs with his hands. As if on cue, she looped her hands to the back of his neck, mimicking a piggyback, but instead they were facing each other. Their noses touched and they both laugh as he made his way to the staircase, up to his room. When he was just about to set his foot on the first step, his hearing caught the sound of their front door opening.

"Tadaima! The meeting ended early today!" The other member of Tanaka/Mabuchi household beamed, before he saw his beloved younger brother awkwardly straddling the staircase of their house. "Kou.. What are you doing?"

Tanaka sensei's concern voice could be heard filling up the hallway.

"Kou, what are you doing leaning on the stairs like that?"

"…."

As he wiggled his feet out from his shoes, he suddenly caught the view of another pair of shoes that was too small to be of their sizes, and at that moment he knew her brother got company.

 _'Futaba-chan..?'_

"Ahh… Er.."

"Could you please go out and stay outside for a sec?" They commanding voice of Mabuchi Kou sending chills to the occupants of the room, and the girl who was lying flat on her back, with three of her buttons undone, and a blush as red as a ripe tomato, was also affected.

"HAI!"

Came the loud and simultaneous responds from the both of them, much to Kou's dismay.

"Futaba you idiot.. We should had watch the DVD in my room from the start." Kou sighed as he pictured how hard (and awkward) it will be after this.

 _End._

* * *

Thanks for reading, guys. Please do correct me if there are parts that need to be corrected according to the story. And not to forget, reviews and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated!

 _CAVEDOWN_

 _1620 – 2230_

 _4_ _th_ _March 2017_


End file.
